Rodrigo Vespertilo
The Ivory Knight, Rodrigo Vespertilo Vespertilo, Prince of the Vespertilos, '''was once a high ranking officer with the Nova Anglian Empire. However, after the death of his beloved Chrystal Solar, Rodrigo (along with the rest of his House) has betrayed the Empire and seek the downfall of Emperor Andromeda and his corrupt family. History Second son of Alphonse Vespertilo, Rodrigo Vespertilo was in line for the throne of House Vespertilo after his older brother, Aharon. Though being the second son, and third child of the family, Rodrigo was neglected by his parents in favor of their first child. Unlike his other, jealous siblings who craved the throne, Rodrigo cared not be a royal king. Rather, the quiet child Rodrigo wanted lead soldiers in the field of battle, and conquer the world for the Nova Anglian Empire. For three years, Rodrigo served as a subordinate to higher houses and moved up in the ranks of the Empire. It was during this time, however, that the young Vespertilo son suffered a horrendous injuries to the chest and lower throat area. Near death, Rodrigo was saved from the timely intervention of Chrystal Andromeda Solar, Third Princess of the Solar Family of House Andromeda. Because of her work, Rodrigo was able to make a full recovery and receive the Sacred Heart Medallion and a promotion to the rank of Warrant Officer. In return, Chrystal received the young soldier's eternal gratitude, and a promise to keep her safe at all costs. Eventually, soon after his promotion to Governor General, Rodrigo and Chrystal were engaged, and their wedding would mean Rodrigo's ascendance to House Andromeda and its riches. Of course, many of the young man's siblings were jealous of this, but none were more envious than Rodrigo's older brother, and firstborn child of his father, Aharon. The firstborn believed it was he should be wed into a higher-up family within Andromeda, and that his younger brother was not worthy of such an honour. And so, three nights after the pair's wedding, Rodrigo awoke to find his beloved murdered, a dagger plunged throw her heart. Rage now fuelled the young man, and he swore vengeance against the one who did this. However, as he did so, mourning over the body of his beloved, Rodrigo finally found himself surrounded by Imperial soldiers, and his older brother. Aharon called out to the soldiers, and royal families, claiming that his younger brother had simply used Chrystal in order to gain more power, and had killed her once her usefulness and come to a close. Rodrigo was then sent to trial, corrupted and now biased due to his older brother. Eventually, the young man was found guilty of all charges against him and would be punished by death. However, before such an event could come to pass, Rodrigo's older sister Acadia was able to free him from the temporary cell they were keeping him in, only to lose her life in the process. Now with two people he cared about lost, Rodrigo swore vengeance upon his older sibling for all the pain he had caused him, and would not stop until he was slain. Eventually, Rodrigo found allies in many different individuals. The most notable of these would be his father, Alphonse. The aged man had recently discovered his second son's innocence, and had felt guilt in allowing Rodrigo to be sentenced to death. The two eventually planned the death of Aharon, who had recently been inducted into the Solar Family after bringing "justice" to his younger brother. Personality Before the tragic event that would change his life forever, Rodrigo was a shy, yet determined man, who wanted nothing more than to bring justice to the universe, a justice which he (at the time) believed the Nova Anglian Empire to convey. After the deaths of both his beloved Chrystal and older sister Acadia, Rodrigo became a bitter, spiteful, and overall premeditating man. Even so, he is known to care greatly for the safety of certain individuals, and still believes that what he is doing his right and just. Appearance Rodrigo Vespertilo dresses in what was once his grey commissioned officer uniform of the Imperial Defense Force, with the insignia of Governor General visible on his shoulder guards. A clear difference between Rodrigo’s uniform and that of a standard military officer is that the Nova Anglian Coat of Arms wasn’t on the uniform’s chest, instead having the heraldry of House Vespertilo printed. As well as this, the uniform was a darker grey with three dark blue stripes arcing around the right sleeve. Rodrigo himself is young of age, no older than twenty-seven years. Moderate length silver hair is visible under his peaked cap, stretching down to the ends of his earlobes, and his face is clean-shaven. Piercing sapphire eyes stare into the hearts of his House's, and therefore his, enemies. NAConUniformCOrodrigo.png|Leaflet detailing Rodrigo's uniform Relations with Others Civilian Life *Alphonse Vespertilo' (HGII) *'Elumis Vespertilo''' *'Dayana Canadia' Military Savilen Planetary Army Volucris Field Army *'Manfred "Mamba" Veru' (GEN) A gifted general and war strategist, Manfred is an old friend of Alphonse Vespertilo and former subordinate of Harold Vespertio in his later years. A greedy old crone who's knowledge in space combat has come to do Rodrigo well. Quotes By About Category:Nova Anglia